


skin

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Genderswap, Magic, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is cursed into being a girl and Sanghyuk is determined to ensure that he feels comfortable in his new skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin

It’s when Hongbin drops to the floor in complete shock and Jaehwan dashes to the bathroom to puke does Sanghyuk realize that it isn’t a dream. Neither of it is – them celebrating his birthday at the amusement park, the old lady telling them to go home to find out if it’s all really a hoax, Jaehwan and Hongbin waking up this morning – like _this_.

Hongbin is essentially still Hongbin: tall and slender with the same beautiful face, only with softer jawline and edges, bobbed hair covering part of his round eyes. Jaehwan has the same dewy brown eyes, high nose bridge, and soft lush mouth. He’s painfully _cute_ , but Sanghyuk doesn’t think he needs to know that. Wonshik’s hovering over Hongbin who’s hyperventilating, seemingly considering whether or not he should be touching him. Hakyeon’s standing with Taekwoon in the middle of the living room, looking at each other as if asking how this shit could ever happen to good people like them.

Jaehwan comes out of the bathroom, wobbling slightly before he catches Sanghyuk’s shoulder and uses it to steady himself, panting delicately against his neck.

“Hyung, are you alright?”

Jaehwan looks up – further than he’s ever had to before – at him, and scowls. “What do you think, you punk? I’m – look at me! I’m not alright, okay?”

Sanghyuk’s too busy staring at the attractive moue his pink lips are making to realize that Hakyeon has managed to calm Hongbin enough for the rest of the group to huddle together on the couch. Jaehwan heads over there, clutching at the sweatpants that are falling off his smaller hips.

“Okay, okay,” says Hakyeon, putting on his diplomatic voice. “We’ll start by analyzing what we did or say at the carnival last night. Who remembers anything?”

Taekwoon leans forward, giving space for Jaehwan to rest his head against the cushion, which he does gratefully. “It’s definitely the old lady, right? The one who cast that curse or spell or whatever?”

“Okay, but what did we say to her that made her – do this?” Hakyeon presses, waving his hand over Hongbin’s face, wincing when Hongbin glares at him.

Wonshik clears his throat, still trying his hardest not to touch any part of Hongbin. It’s difficult, seeing that they’re all squished on the couch, except for Sanghyuk. “Something about not believing in magic and curses?”

“Correction,” Sanghyuk says, carefully scanning the forlorn faces of his bandmates. “We laughed about it, saying we should consider it for our next concept.”

Hakyeon frowns. “What the hell did we do that for?” he groans, turning to point an accusing finger at Taekwoon. “I told you we shouldn’t be drinking so much!”

“I just had a beer,” Taekwoon shrugs. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“I didn’t say anything either,” Hongbin moans, then promptly makes a face at his own voice. “Oh my god, I even sound like a girl!”

Sanghyuk doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’d be even more unfortunate if he has an appearance of a woman and still has his low voice.

“Yeah,” Wonshik agrees, shifting over so Hongbin can curl up in dismay next to him. “So why is this only affecting Hongbin and Jaehwan hyung? Shit, is it going to happen to us too, later?”

Sanghyuk recalls the event hours ago in brief flashes, but he probably remembers the most, considering he was the least tipsy. “Maybe because Hongbin hyung and Jaehwan hyung laughed the hardest at her?”

“That’s not fair!” Jaehwan cries, making Taekwoon flinch. “Sorry, I can’t seem to control my pitch. Damn, maybe I should record something while I’m like this.”

Of course Jaehwan would be fascinated by his new ladylike voice. Hongbin lets out a distressed sob, and curls even smaller on the couch. Wonshik gives up and pats him on the shoulder, possibly figuring that a) Hongbin’s not a real girl, despite his appearance, and b) the gender swapping curse is not, in fact, contagious. 

“That’s it,” Hakyeon decides, shooting out of his seat. “We’re going back to that carnival tonight and confronting that – that witch!” 

Taekwoon nods enthusiastically at the announcement, only to bring up the bad news a couple of seconds later. “Uh, I think it’s a Saturday only kind of fair? She’ll only be back next week.”

“Fuck,” Jaehwan yells into the cushion in his hands, smashing his face into it.

Sanghyuk echoes it silently in his head, only maybe for a different reason altogether. 

 

/

 

For whatever chivalrous reason, they agree to give Jaehwan and Hongbin the smaller bedroom for the night, leaving Sanghyuk stuck in the living room, trying to fit his whole frame on the couch. He manages to lie down, neck at a mildly uncomfortable angle, when a door creaks open and a small figure appears in the doorway. Sanghyuk sits up and blinks at the bright beam of light coming from the room, at the shapely silhouette in the midst of it.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks quietly.

Jaehwan steps away from the door and closes it gently, sauntering into the living room with heavy steps. “Can’t sleep,” he says, voice a little hoarse.

Sanghyuk hesitates, but makes some room, allowing Jaehwan to stretch out in front of him. “You can’t stay here,” he whispers regretfully, clasping Jaehwan’s hands in one of his. He’s so small now it’s possible, and Sanghyuk uses his other hand to toy with Jaehwan’s bangs. 

“I miss you,” Jaehwan breathes brokenly, body snuggling closer to Sanghyuk’s.

Sanghyuk presses his lips to the crown of Jaehwan’s head, inhaling the familiar papaya scent of his shampoo. They might be caught like this, but not a shred of him minds it. It’s one thing to fool around usually, but to do so when Jaehwan’s this way is simply reckless, and he doesn’t think Hakyeon or Taekwoon would be able to turn a blind eye anymore. 

“How does it – how does it feel?” Sanghyuk asks after a minute of silence. He’s not sure what he’s trying to ask, but Jaehwan hums in his arms anyway.

“It’s…I don’t know, damp?” Jaehwan chuckles lightly, finger tripping down the length of Sanghyuk’s forearm. “You know, down there. It’s – I feel empty, but not really. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Sanghyuk’s halfway asleep, he thinks, brain-to-mouth filter failing him, because the next thing he says is just terrible. “Would you let me touch you?”

Jaehwan gasps, a choked off sound that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but one of his hand guides Sanghyuk’s own down, past the smooth plane of his stomach and to the edge of his shorts. Sanghyuk’s fingers tremble, catching on the elastic band, and then there’s hot skin underneath. He trips across sparse tuft of hair, and Jaehwan’s breath hitches audibly, hips rolling until Sanghyuk cups him tenderly.

“Please,” Jaehwan pleads, shaking against Sanghyuk’s chest. His mouth is pressed hard against the soft inside of Sanghyuk’s elbow, chest heaving. 

Sanghyuk obliges, tip of his finger dipping slowly and steadily in, groaning softly at the feeling. One digit becomes two quickly, Jaehwan’s hot reaction encouraging him, writhing in Sanghyuk’s embrace like he’s in heat. Soon only Jaehwan’s whimpers and the moist sound of Sanghyuk finger fucking him fill the room, until Jaehwan chokes, and Sanghyuk feels him fluttering around his fingers. 

Sanghyuk nuzzles the side of Jaehwan’s face he can reach, rubbing soothing circles into his taut stomach underneath his shirt. “That felt good?”

Jaehwan’s struggling to catch his breath, but he’s twisting to bury his face into Sanghyuk’s chest once he manages, sighing. “So good,” he laughs airily, shivering when Sanghyuk places a palm against the dip of his spine. “Feels different than usual, but in a good way.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk murmurs, kissing Jaehwan’s forehead and tucking him underneath his chin.

Jaehwan wriggles and Sanghyuk’s crotch rubs against his thigh. He raises his head to look at Sanghyuk, dark eyes glinting in the dim light. “Do you want me to—?”

Sanghyuk smiles, and shakes his head. He has a feeling going there might result in him fucking Jaehwan into the living room floor, and that isn’t an option tonight. “I’ll take care of it. You need to go back to your room.”

Jaehwan pouts, and Sanghyuk fights the urge to pin him down and indulge him right there on the couch. He kisses the pout away instead, sending Jaehwan away with a bright grin, hips swaying in shorts three sizes too big. Sanghyuk touches the front of his underwear and groans at how hard he is, but instead of doing anything about it, he rolls over and wills sleep to take over.

 

/

 

The problem doesn’t really occur to them until Jaehwan and Hongbin points it out, blunt and clear. They need a whole new wardrobe and asking for help from their stylist isn’t really an option.

“What’s wrong with your own clothes?” Hakyeon asks, frowning. “They’re only a little big. It’s just going to be a week, anyway.”

Jaehwan sighs resignedly, and Sanghyuk knows for a fact he’s reluctant to ask more from Hakyeon since he’s already managed to convince the company to give them a week of vacation. “It’s just – well, we kinda need—”

“We need new underwear, okay!” Hongbin snaps, an angry slant to his mouth. “We can’t be walking around with these,” he waves a hand across his chest grumpily, “just bouncing about.”

Hakyeon immediately grimaces, pointedly looking away from Hongbin’s bosom. Taekwoon clears his throat and pretends to be immersed in the bottom of his coffee cup while Wonshik silently walks away. Sanghyuk can’t help but look at Jaehwan, fidgeting against the couch, and true enough, where there have always been defined muscles, there are generous mounds of flesh instead.

“Alright,” Hakyeon relents, a little paler than when they first started this conversation. “So we should go shopping?”

Taekwoon starts to look jumpy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Do we have to come with you? I mean, what if somebody takes pictures or—”

“No, we’ll just go together, the two of us,” Hongbin interjects, looking more distressed with every passing minute. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sanghyuk finds himself offering. He doesn’t miss Jaehwan giving him an agape look.

Hongbin cocks an eyebrow. “If you make a joke about holding our purses or whatever while we try on clothes, I’ll cut your dick off with a razor blade.”

Sanghyuk blinks, and keeps his mouth shut all the way to the mall.

 

/

 

Fortunately, the mall is pretty deserted as it’s a Tuesday morning. Sanghyuk tries not to look like a douche with his hat and sunglasses on, and is completely prepared to make up stories about taking his out-of-town cousins shopping if ever he’s recognized. Nothing has happened yet, but he’s holding his breath as they walk into the ladies department.

A couple of the sales promoters watch as Sanghyuk skulks around while Jaehwan and Hongbin look at the lingerie selection, faces a deep shade of pink. Finally, a woman approaches them, and Sanghyuk instinctively moves closer, protective mode on high. She asks what they’re looking for, and Jaehwan carefully tells her: something simple, preferably in sets, and affordable. She smiles and suggests a few to the both of them, before turning to look at Sanghyuk.

“Are you here with them?” she asks kindly. “Such a good little brother.”

Jaehwan flushes underneath the bright lighting, and ducks off to the nearest changing room. Hongbin walks off to the other side of the store, the promoter in tow, and checking to see if he’s being watched, Sanghyuk follows Jaehwan’s steps. All the changing rooms are empty, save for the one at the very end, and Sanghyuk checks again for onlookers before he walks towards it.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “Can I come in?”

“What – no,” Jaehwan hisses from behind the door. But after a beat, “I can’t – just give me a minute.”

Sanghyuk waits patiently, and hearing the lock unclicks, he pushes his way inside. Jaehwan’s standing in front of the mirror, shirt and pants in a heap at his feet. He’s put on the panties – pale blue and dainty, but his bra is unhooked, and he’s holding the cups up to his chest helplessly. Sanghyuk smiles and steps up, taking the two ends and fastening them together. Jaehwan’s trying to escape his gaze, cheeks ruddy with shame, but it’s useless. All three sides of the cubicle are covered in mirrors, and Sanghyuk’s standing in front of the door, watching him intently. 

“I guess this is fine,” Jaehwan mumbles. “Let’s just buy this.”

“You’re not going to try on the other ones?” Sanghyuk wonders, picking up the set nearest to him. It’s lacy, and deep red, and just imagining the color against the pale of Jaehwan’s skin is enough to make Sanghyuk aroused. “I think this would look great on you.”

Jaehwan shakes his head and starts to gather his clothes, inhaling sharply when Sanghyuk catches his wrist. He relaxes at the look on Sanghyuk’s face, but he doesn’t come closer. Sanghyuk tugs a little so he stumbles into his chest, and dips his head to catch his open mouth. Jaehwan makes a pleased noise, but he doesn’t let Sanghyuk go further, pulling away after a few seconds.

“Not here,” he says, a little breathless. “Too bright, and there are people outside—”

“But I need you now,” Sanghyuk whines, putting one of Jaehwan’s hand at the front of his jeans, erection pressing against the seam. “ _Noona_.”

Jaehwan quivers against him, skin flushed a pretty pink. He’s sure he’ll get punched in the stomach, but when he rubs Jaehwan’s arms, Jaehwan burrows even deeper into his embrace instead. “Can’t – not here, Hyuk-ah. You’ll see – you can see everything.”

“What’s wrong with me seeing you?” Sanghyuk asks, marveling in the fact that his two hands can almost cover the span of Jaehwan’s waist now.

“’m not pretty,” Jaehwan moans, clutching at Sanghyuk’s shirt. “It’s not like I’m Hongbin.”

Sanghyuk steps back so Jaehwan will look up at him, pausing to make sure he gets an eye contact. “I’m not with Hongbin hyung now, am I?” he says, turning Jaehwan around so they’re looking at him in the floor length mirror. “And I’m going to fuck you in front of all these mirrors just to show you how pretty you are.”

Jaehwan’s eyes slam shut, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, a desperate mewl escaping. His breathing grows quicker, and Sanghyuk releases his arms without stepping back, leaning down to breathe into his ear.

“Would you let me do that?”

Jaehwan doesn’t reply immediately, and Sanghyuk waits for him to nod, pressing his lips against the nape of Jaehwan’s neck as soon as he does. Jaehwan reaches up with one hand to grab the hair at the back of Sanghyuk’s head, his other hand clawing at the solid arm Sanghyuk has across his abdomen. Sanghyuk trails kisses along his neck, going down the slope of his shoulder, and pulls his bra strap down with his teeth. Jaehwan moans out loud when he does it, and Sanghyuk has to kiss him in order to keep him quiet. Jaehwan calms after that, but starts to whimper again when Sanghyuk spins him, bending to mouth at one breast. His fingers buried in Sanghyuk’s hair, he lets Sanghyuk back him up against the mirror, back arched to get more inside his mouth. 

At the back of Sanghyuk’s mind, he’s aware that it’s only a matter of minutes before Hongbin will come looking for them, and he wishes that he can just pick Jaehwan up and fuck him against the wall, but Jaehwan deserves more than that. Ignoring the keening noises Jaehwan is making, he drops to his knees and arranges Jaehwan’s leg over his shoulder. Pulling the panties aside with the hook of his finger, he goes to work straight away. Jaehwan’s head bumps against the mirror as soon as Sanghyuk tongue touches him, one hand switching from grabbing his hair to scratching at his shoulder blade. Sanghyuk looks up to see Jaehwan staring at him, lips parted in a silent cry, eyes blown wide with need. He keeps lapping at him, pausing only to press his mouth against his pussy before going back to suck at the clit.

Jaehwan comes with a violent shudder, heel digging into Sanghyuk’s back as he quakes through it, screams muffled behind the palm he clasps over his mouth. Sanghyuk kisses the soft inside of his thigh as he comes down from it, holding him steady with one arm. He makes sure Jaehwan is leaning against the wall before letting him go to undo his own pants, fishing around his wallet for a condom. Jaehwan’s still breathing hard when Sanghyuk comes back, eyes hooded as he watches Sanghyuk roll down the condom onto his dick. Sanghyuk kisses him, wet and messy, tongues curling and lips nipping at each other. 

“Can I fuck you, please?” Sanghyuk breathes across the tiny gap between them, hands already curled around Jaehwan’s hips.

Jaehwan whimpers, holding onto Sanghyuk’s wide shoulders. “Yeah. Yes, come on, Hyukie.”

Sanghyuk holds Jaehwan open by the back of his thigh as he pushes his cock in agonizingly slow. The wet, tight heat is almost too much, and he pauses to gauge Jaehwan’s reaction. Jaehwan pants against his collarbone, but doesn’t sound hurt, so he keeps going. When he’s fully inside, Jaehwan lifts his head and moans gorgeously, pressing closer. Sanghyuk gives him a few moments to get used to the sensation before he starts fucking him.

He’s quickly becoming addicted to the breathless keening noises escaping Jaehwan’s lovely lips, his deep, slow strokes picking up speed in no time at all. Jaehwan’s thigh in the crook of his elbow, he starts thrusting so hard Jaehwan turns pliant and lets himself go, sobbing in pleasure. Sanghyuk has to kiss him quiet, shushing him until he’s reduced to tiny whimpers instead, clinging completely to Sanghyuk’s shoulders.

“You have to be quiet,” Sanghyuk murmurs, pressing kisses to the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth. “Do you want them to catch you like this? Want them to know your baby boy’s dicking you so good?”

It sort of backfires because Jaehwan’s head rolls back, knocking into the mirror as he moans again. “Oh, god. Hyukie, _Hyukie_.”

Sanghyuk picks Jaehwan’s other leg up and wraps both around his waist, bouncing him on his cock, capturing his lips before he can make any more noise. The muffled desperate cries turn him on even more, though, and when they have to break the kiss to breathe, his groan is the one echoing through the small space. Sanghyuk moves them so Jaehwan can see their reflection, gasping at the sight they make, body trembling against Sanghyuk’s.

“Look at that,” Sanghyuk drawls, grinning lazily. “Such a pretty girl just for me. You’re gonna come for me now?”

Jaehwan’s climax drags on and on, him seizing up and burying his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, damp breath hitting his skin in rapid bursts. Sanghyuk’s there after a couple more thrusts, eyes shut tight as he rides through it, whispering praises and endearments into Jaehwan’s ear. They kiss again after, Sanghyuk easing Jaehwan back on his feet, mouth moving against his until he stops shaking.

One look at the ruined panties Jaehwan’s still wearing and Sanghyuk has to grin. “Well. We _have_ to buy those now.”

Jaehwan smacks him on the chest, but doesn’t protest. Hongbin’s waiting for them at the counter when they walk out, a small mountain of lingerie and clothes in front of him. Sanghyuk’s eyebrow raise is met with a challenging stare.

“Wonshik gave me some money to spend,” Hongbin shrugs.

Sanghyuk hides his grin when Hongbin turns to the smiling girl at the cash register. “Sugar baby,” he snickers under his breath.

That earns him a sharp jab of elbow in the gut. “Boytoy,” Hongbin hisses back at him.

Jaehwan’s whole face turns crimson in an instant, and when Sanghyuk drops the red bra and panties set into his pile, he blushes even more furiously. It takes a lot of willpower for Sanghyuk not to kiss him right then and there.

 

/

 

“Guys, good news!” is how Hakyeon greets them at the door when they get home. “I managed to track down that lady at the carnival and confronted her about the curse! She agreed to lift it, but she can only do it tonight.”

Sanghyuk watches as Taekwoon shoves Hakyeon, an unchanging expression on his face when Hakyeon scowls at him.

“Taekwoon hyung convinced her, didn’t he?” Jaehwan guesses out loud.

“Yeah, he did,” Hakyeon sulks, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. “Damn that soul melting voice of his.”

“So we’ll be back by tomorrow?” Hongbin asks, eyes large with expectation. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon nod, and he flings the two shopping bags in his hands to the sides, groaning, “Oh, thank god.”

Hakyeon picks up a slinky sundress from the floor, smirking. “You mean you’re not excited to be wearing this?”

“That was an impulse buy!” Hongbin snaps. 

Sanghyuk laughs, lounging on the couch as Hongbin rushes to hide his purchase from Hakyeon’s wandering hands. “Hongbin hyung would’ve bought the entire store if Wonshik hyung had given him more money.”

Hongbin turns to glare at him underneath his messy bangs. “Do you want me to tell everyone what _you_ were up to in that store?”

“For the love of god,” Hakyeon cries, horrified. “Please don’t.”

Jaehwan manages to sneak away in the middle of the commotion, but one look at Sanghyuk wriggling his eyebrows and everybody vacates the living room with a chorus of grumbles and retching noises.

That night, Jaehwan crawls into his embrace again, carrying with him the light scent of coconut from his shower, and Sanghyuk gladly lets him in. He’s used to Jaehwan being smaller than him for a couple of years now, but in this form it’s a whole other feeling – foreign but nice. Jaehwan sighs softly and curls closer into his chest, and Sanghyuk already knows he’s going to miss this dearly when it’s gone.

But the next morning when he wakes up to a firm bicep pinning him to the couch, he can’t help but smile even before he opens his eyes.

“Good morning,” Jaehwan’s signature silken voice accompanies a quick smooch on the mouth.

Life, as Sanghyuk knows it, is excellent.


End file.
